The Other Mall Rat
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: This Chronicles My Take On The Series If Amber Had A Half Brother Who Was A Part Of The Series. If He Had Began As A Loco And Eventually Joined The Mall Rats! This The Story Of O.C.'s and Amber (My Original Take Amber and O.C.'s Read Review And Enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unknown Allie**_

_**This takes place in the tribe season 1. What if Amber had a half-brother who he and his best friend were valued members of the Locos? What if they turned on Zoot and became Mall Rats? This is my fictional take on how things would have been had they been real and there.**_

_**Yes this primarily about O.C.'s and I will be changing many parts of the stories in the show for this story. This is my first Tribe fan fic. Please go easy on me in your reviews. Please enjoy.**_

_**In the beginning after the virus hit**_

After Amber's father and step-mother die from the virus, her and her half-brother Prometheus and longtime friends Dal and Robert are on their own. After two days of wondering they stop a few miles outside of the city to rest. Dal falls asleep with his head on Ambers shoulder. Prometheus stays awake along with Robert to watch for any attacks.

"What is it exactly we're searching for?" Robert asks.

"Somewhere new to call home. Where there may be other misfit orphans like us." Prometheus replies.

Suddenly a group of kids with shaved heads, wearing masks with teeth and silver face paint surround them and hold weapons to them. Prometheus and Robert stand strong ready to fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Someone behind them says.

They look up and these shaved headed hooligans have not only surrounded the group, they also have Amber and Dal. Their obvious leader walks up and starts to look Amber over. He reaches out and starts to caress her and she struggles to fight him off. As one of the hooligans behind Prometheus reaches out for him, he grabs them by the arm and elbow and flips over his shoulder and to the ground in front of him. He then picks them up and hurls them into the leader. The thrown hooligan crashes into the leader, knocking down them, Amber, Dal and the others behind them. Robert turns around and punches another of the hooligans behind him.

The leader stands up and screams, "Demon Dogs!" The rest of them gather up and get ready to charge. Prometheus and Robert get ready to fight after helping up Amber and Dal. Amber and kneel down and start to take the rollerblades off of two of the knocked out Demon Dogs. As the Demon Dogs begin to rush the small group, everyone hears a war cry from the other direction and the Dogs stop and look over and there's a group standing in the nearby road with their leader and his mistress standing in a police car.

"Oh God no! Amber run! It's the Locos!" Prometheus shouts.

Amber stands stunned and looks at him. He tells her again to go. Suddenly the Demon Dogs rush the Locos at the same time the Locos rush them. Before Prometheus and Rob know it, a battle ensues and suddenly the Locos are rushing them too. They rush the Locos and tackle two of them. Prometheus takes the night sticks from the one he tackled, spins the in his fist and begins to use them against every enemy coming near him.

Robert reaches down and picks up a staff. He starts following in suit with Prometheus. They make their way near the police car. Prometheus sees a guy with pale eyes, dreadlocks and a captain's hat with goggles on it coming at him. He swings a nightstick and hits him in the face. Suddenly everyone goes quiet and the Demon Dogs run. Prometheus realizes he just cracked Zoot. Zoot looks up and has the Locos grab Prometheus and Robert. Prometheus looks around and can't find Amber. He does not see her and is now face to face with Zoot who is bleeding from the mouth.

"Bring it on big man!" Prometheus says as Zoot stares him in the face…

_**Again, my first fan fic for my favorite show in the world. Please review and tell me what you think. I will continue this story if it is liked. Next chapter other characters will be seen. No other O.C.'s. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Quick Note

**Hey folks. I am working on the next couple of chapters. So it may be just a little bit before I get the next one posted as things are crazy at home. But they are getting worked on **

**Please folks also be kind and leave me reviews as I like to know what you liked and what can use some work. Also read and review my other stories. **

**I remain your most loyal and obedient servant,**

**The Grand Disciple**


End file.
